1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roaster, and more particularly to a roaster which enables to fry a ground beef and to cure a bread at the same time, therefore it is useful both to a family and small business.
2. Description of the Related Art
The hamburger have becoming a very popular food or snack for many years, but in the hamburger monopoly shops, the hamburger processing is deviced into two procedures, one is to fry the ground beef on a digester and the other is to cure the bread in an oven. In this manner, the heated ground beef may be put in between two cured and soft breads to provide a tasty hamburger. However, such process requires a large working space, many workers and certain special equipment which is applicable only to a big monopoly. If it is in an ordinary family, the making of hamburger, according to the above-mentioned procedures, may cause either a mess or a burning food. In this case, the hamburger may not be as tasty as it should be.
According to the traditional equipment of a hamburger maker, most of the hamburger monopolies are equipped with at least a digester and an oven with the temperature and time presetted. This is how the hamburger get its nick name "fast food." However, a fry pan is generally adapted by a family to fry the ground beef and eggs, and an oven is adapted to cure a bread. Therefore, the operator has to pay attention on both sectors, in particular to the oven which is generally designed for a heavy fire, therefore it takes extra attention from the user to it. Hence, it becomes a burden to a cooker in making a hamburger. Any careless will cause the bread or the steak burned.
The inventor, with many years' experiences in the field of electronics and a numerous of tasting various hamburgers prepared in many different methods, has make made the following evaluation and analyzing that:
1. a ground beef requires a higher cooking temperature to fry; and
2. a bread requires a mild cooking temperature for a longer period of time to prepare. Thus, a roaster of the present invention is devised.